Super Duper
by GracesInferno
Summary: There was one thing I saw and that was her. Thank you, Light.


Anyways... _There was a very beautiful myriad that was absolutely gorgeous... it was how beautiful your eyes were...!_

Can I admit something to you? I could not look away...!.. I was impressed with one thing, and what was that? It was the fact that you were still staring right back at me while doing so...!

Haruhi said to Tamaki, "Have you ever seen something so _weird_?" she says, "It's as if there was something else going on besides me on your mind, you silly coot!"

Tamaki says to Haruhi, "I don't really give a hoot!"

Kyoya scolds Tamaki and says to Tamaki, "I have never seen something really awkward. What's that, you might ask? That you are not working on your payments that are due, Tamaki!"

Tamaki sighs and says, "I never get a break, do I?..."

A little while later...

 _Tamaki goes over to a very pretty place that really likes happiness.. he goes over to a pool that was in the backyard court of the school, OURAN._ Interestingly, you did not swim in the pool as much as there was a relic that was there... something that was very beautiful. Something that was very interesting! He looked at the relic and said, "What marvel!" _What a beautiful relic indeed._ I must tell you something; it would be that the relic is that gorgeous which is true. It was that of someone staring straight down into the pool and protecting it from being swam in, of course!... Haha...!~

A very beautiful girl comes up to him and says to him, "Would it be that in some strange way you have forgotten about me, Tamaki?" she says, "Do you think I appreciate being left behind...?"

 _It was a girl who was very possessive of him, indeed... a girl that was very much a rude girl sometimes but in the end, she was supposed to be here and that was that...!_

Said Riza to Tamaki, and Riza was the girl's name of course... "I don't really appreciate being abandoned, Tamaki!..."

I now perceive what I was talking about before.. it was that you were very gorgeous indeed. You were the most beautiful thing ever in fact.# You were so pretty and so necessary that it was insane. Anyways...

( _Tamaki_ is a romantic...!)

As you can see, this day was going no where so it was time for Tamaki to do something fun... he was going to do this one thing; he was going to be a man and he was going to do the right thing, dammit!

The first thing he was supposed to do was meet up with a new student that transferred here.. her name was something like... _Light_ , or something. He did not really know.

Riza came up to Tamaki again while Tamaki was walking through the hallways and said to him, " _You are so beautiful, Tamaki_." she says, "I am very impressed with what you have been doing so far with your accomplishments.. will you please be in love with me?..."

Tamaki sighs and says, "Riza, you must calm down! Just because you are a transfer who has a high status in this country does not mean that you are an obligation of the sort to be loved by me!..."

Riza glares and says, "Tamaki, stop being so selfish! You are being rude! You better love me this instant!"

Tamaki looks at Riza SERIOUSLY and says to her, "Love cannot be forced, Riza! Don't you understand that?..."

A really cool girl walked up to the front of the school and said to it, "You are going to listen to me now!; You better not pull something on me, Ouran!...~" she says nicely, "Well, that will do. Anyways, we are going to proceed to be a student at this school, of course. Is that not right, _Light_?" she says, "Is that not right indeed?"

 _I've never seen something so awkward; this girl truly was beautiful and truly was a sight to behold. I really loved the atmosphere she had about her, she truly was amazing!_

Light walks into the school and sees that nobody is around right now because it was break-time and everyone was having too much fun. Indeed. I see that you are furthermore entertained by this thought so let me tell you the truth; she was very curious as well and she saw a girl, and her name was in fact "Haruhi". (It was Haruhi Fujioka, yes! She was dressed up as a boy, yes!...)

Light smiled and said to Haruhi, "Hello, it's very nice to see you!..."

Haruhi laughed and said to Light, "It's very nice to see you too, haha!" she is nice and says to Light, "Are you telling me that you are a new student? It would be an honor of course if you joined me on a tour, indeed!"

Light smiled and said, "That's a really big YES I have for you, Haruhi!" she says, "Let me tell you the truth; if that is what you wish, it is a go!..."

Haruhi says, "Come along with me; we will see this school through, indeed. Okay? Okay!..."


End file.
